


hot dog (it must be fate)

by falloutmars



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Prompt Fic, betty loves dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutmars/pseuds/falloutmars
Summary: Prompt: Person A runs across the road to pet Person B’s pet.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	hot dog (it must be fate)

It’s a cold day and the last thing Jughead wants to do is take his four-legged best friend for a walk. But as Hot Dog is his only friend, he will indulge him, cold or not. It is his responsibility, he supposes, as the so-called family dog’s primary career now his dad’s in prison. Not that Jughead has any family left, or friends for that matter.

So far too early every morning, his scruffy sheep dog whines at the side of his bed until he gets up and takes him out. Most mornings, Jughead has to get out and back as quickly as possible so he can get to school, but today, it’s Saturday. Usually, he’d ignore Hot Dog for a while longer and sleep in for a bit, but he is giving him those big puppy eyes that Jughead can’t possibly say no to. 

Which is why, at 7am on a Saturday morning, Jughead is walking towards Sweetwater River - well, being dragged by Hot Dog. He’s tired and cold but he promised his best friend that they’d go to the river this morning, so sleep can wait.

Jughead likes walking by the river, even at this time, and so does Hot Dog. It’s quiet, which he prefers. Not many people are up at this time, so no one to interrupt his precious thinking time before he has to face the day. 

Today, he’s planning on visiting Pop’s to hopefully get some writing done, avoid the Serpents on his journeys in and out of Sunnyside Trailer Park and have a phone call with his father. He’s looking forward to doing some writing - he barely has the time these days - but avoiding the Serpents and talking to his father both take a lot of energy. 

Since FP has been inside, the Serpents have been harassing him, trying to get him to join them. He doesn’t have any friends or family anymore, so they would give him that and protect him. But he promised himself, he promises himself everyday, that he will not follow in his father’s footsteps. He will not join the Serpents; he will not end up in prison. 

He only speaks to FP once a month. And he hasn’t seen him since he got arrested. It’s better this way, Jughead thinks. He can check in on his dad but he’s distanced himself enough that the Serpents don’t suspect anything. 

He’s still staying in their trailer, though. Apparently no one in Riverdale actually cares that he’s living on his own at 17, but that suits him. Just him and Hot Dog. That’s all he needs. Or, that’s what he tells himself. 

This morning, the air is crisp and the jacket he threw on isn’t doing much to keep him warm, but that doesn’t matter. He walks along the river with Hot Dog wandering beside him. He takes in the view. The landscape is covered in a thin layer of fog and he can’t see to the other side of the river because of it. It’s eerie and mysterious and Jughead thinks it would make a perfect setting for part of his novel. He takes his mostly unused phone out of his pocket to take a photo for future reference. 

Continuing the journey along the river, Jughead begins to enjoy himself. He’s been out for about half an hour, so he’s getting used to the cold and can finally enjoy the peace. 

Hot Dog seems to be having a nice time, too. He’s off-leash, sniffing and running around. If Hot Dog is happy, Jughead is happy. 

So they continue walking.

After another 20 minutes, his early morning begins to get to him and he starts to get hungry. He has to take Hot Dog home and feed him before he can go to Pop’s and feed himself, so he decides to start heading back.

Calling Hot Dog to follow him, he takes in the environment once more. The fog has lifted now, allowing him to see across the river. The greys and blues of the water combine with the browns of the leafless trees. It’s sad and bleak but beautiful in its own way. Jughead thinks it’s inspiring, so he snaps another photo. 

He pauses for a minute, allowing himself a moment to take in the view and get inspired for his imminent writing session, before leaving the river. Hot Dog waits beside him, ready to go home for food too, so Jughead clips his leash back on and heads off.

He takes Hot Dog through a shortcut instead of back along the river. It’s more roads than the other way, so Jughead usually prefers to take him back the longer way, but today, he’s hungry. 

As he walks along the main street back towards Sunnyside Trailer Park, more people appear. Other dog walkers, joggers and families. Jughead, as always, avoids eye contact and continues on his way.

That is until he hears someone calling after him. 

“Hey, excuse me?”

He looks round and his eyes meet a blonde girl of his age jogging towards him. Recognition flashes in his brain, but he is quick to dismiss it. 

“Hi?” he questions. 

The girl smiles at him as she attempts to catch her breath. From this and her outfit, Jughead decides that she must be out running.  _ Unrelatable,  _ he thinks.

“Hi,” she says as she comes to a stop. “I’m sorry to interrupt you. I saw you from across the road and thought your dog was really cute. Can I pet him?”

He blinks in surprise. “Yeah, of course. His name is Hot Dog.”

He watches as she bends down and puts her hand out for Hot Dog to sniff. Once he seems happy enough, she pats his head. Jughead can tell that he’s enjoying it by the rate in which his tail is wagging at. He laughs to himself, momentarily forgetting that there was someone else in his presence. 

She stands up and giggles. “Sorry about that. I just really like dogs.”

“No worries, he likes people too,” Jughead replies simply and genuinely. Hot Dog lays at his feet staring up at the girl with a wagging tail, so she bends down and pets him once more. 

“Hey, um, are you Jughead?” she asks, nervous edge to her voice. “You write for the Red and Black over at Southside High, right?”

Confusion washes over him.  _ She knows who he is?  _

“Uh, yeah, that’s me,” he answers awkwardly, one hand fiddling with his beanie. 

“You’re a really good writer.” She smiles and it instantly puts him at ease. 

He smiles back. “Thank you. I didn’t think anyone read it if I’m being honest.”

“Well I do,” she giggles. “I write for the Blue and Gold at Riverdale High, so we’re rivals in a way.”

_ Oh! _ So that’s where he recognises her from. He reads the Blue and Gold regularly, and her photo must be in the writers section. 

“Wait, are you Elizabeth Cooper?” he asks with a slight grin. 

“Yes that’s me. But, um, I go by Betty usually. Elizabeth just sounds more professional.” 

“You’ve been writing about the Black Hood, too, I’ve seen?”

“That’s right,” she nods. 

“You got any theories?”

A loud whine interrupts them suddenly. 

Betty looks surprised and Jughead just giggles, looking down at an impatient Hot Dog. 

“Look,” he starts, not wanting to end the conversation but knowing Hot Dog wants to go home. “It’s been nice talking to you, but I’d better get this one home. Maybe I’ll see you around?”

“I hope so. Goodbye Jughead, goodbye Hot Dog.” She leans down to pat him on the head before jogging off, sending him a wave and small smile. 

A similar smile does not leave Jughead’s face for the rest of his walk home. 

—

An hour later, Jughead walks through the belled door of Pop’s.

He looks over to his favourite booth, usually empty at this time on a Saturday morning. Instead, a familiar face is sitting in it, facing him with a smile.

It’s Betty.

Walking towards her, his face involuntarily lights up. 

“Hello again,” she grins. “You know, this must be fate, Jughead.”

“I wouldn’t usually agree, but I think you might be right,” he says, sitting down opposite her. 

“Get us some milkshakes and maybe we can discuss those theories.”

—

Many hours, many milkshakes and many theories later, Jughead thinks he has finally found the friend he desired in Betty. 

Within just a few weeks, that becomes something more, and months down the line, Jughead knows he found a family in her too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this is but thank you for reading anyway


End file.
